Happy Birthday, Baby
by Jerichohawlic
Summary: Kaitlin Cooper is fresh off her break up with Will and Seth Cohen is fresh off his relationship with Summer Roberts. On Kaitlin's birthday, Seth gives her a gift that she'll never forget. SethKaitlin CHAPTER 6 IS ON
1. Her Wish List

**Author's Note: Hey there, this is my first OC fan fiction; and I love the show, Seth and everyone else. I absolutely love Summer and Seth together.. But I wanted to see how this would go and come out and if ya'll would like it. I hope that you can accept the fact that one of the biggest Summer/Seth fans wanted a break of the fighting, then getting back together again; only to fight. This is a Kaitlin and Seth fan fiction, set a few days after Summer and Seth have the 'wedding' talk. I make it go differently. This is in Kaitlin's perspective. Yeah. Review!**

To even comprehend how the girl felt on her sixteenth birthday would be hard to explain. A very heavy feeling hung over Kaitlin Cooper's body and mind. It was like a haze that would fill her mind if she would even think about Will. Oh, Will. Even though she had broken up with him, she had somewhat missed his dorky statements and that smile. Oh, for fuck's sake, it was her sixteenth birthday and there she was.

Laying down in her four poster bed, the room dark; curtains pulled over the large windows, only emitting light from the top of the fabric and the ends. The blankets were covered up to her chin; a frazzled mess of dark brown curls the only thing of the young girl that showed. The only human communication she had received was two hours ago when her mom, Julie came in to tell her that she and Taylor were going into town to get last minute things for the birthday party.

She didn't want an effing birthday party. In her opinion, it would be a stupid waste of time. Will wouldn't come, simply because nobody would have thought to ask him. Even if they did ask him, she wouldn't doubt he would tell the messenger that Kaitlin had broken up with _him_, not the other way around. And even then, she was positive he'd laugh and then hug that band geek of a friend that had threatened him.

After about ten more minutes of moaping around, Kaitlin threw her blankets back, revealing a pair of boy shorts and a tan baby-doll t-shirt. The girl's eyeliner was smudged and mascara had definitely met water the night before because there were faint lines reaching her cheeks.

Kaitlin opened the door to her large room and simply popped her head out and listened intently. She heard someone downstairs and they spoke in a high pitched voice to something or someone by the name of 'Pancakes.' Oh, it was Summer. Kaitlin leaned against the door frame and frowned softly at the sound of Summer's voice.

_We're going to make it all right, just you and me, Pancakes. We don't need Seth! _

Oh yeah. About five nights ago, Seth and Summer had retired to Summer's room and about seven minutes later, Seth had emerged with a somber look. Okay, so maybe Kaitlin was eavesdropping…and watching them. But could you honestly blame her? No. After all, Marissa had always told Kaitlin when she was away at school that Seth and Summer were always made for each other.

Marissa was there for the beginning of the Summer Roberts and Seth Cohen relationship ; Kaitlin was there for the demise.

Kaitlin would not dare go downstairs when Summer was there. After all, Summer would probably ask why Kaitlin wasn't happy and stuff since it was her birthday, and when Kaitlin would tell her about Will, she'd compare Will to Seth. Not okay with her, no way Jose.

_All right, Pancakes, let's go!_

Kaitlin envisioned her friend walking with the bunny rabbit in her purse, walking to the front door. When she heard it open and close right afterwards, Kaitlin walked downstairs and sighed loudly. It was times like these she wished she was back at school. Away from all of this drama, away from Julie, away from Kirsten, away from Bullit.

Actually, Bullit was the one reason she actually enjoyed Newport at times. He was just so sweet and caring. Gordon Bullit was the dream stepfather for Kaitlin Cooper and the dream husband for Julie Cooper. Just, she hadn't noticed it yet.

"All right, let's get some food," she muttered to herself, yawning and walking towards the fridge. She bent down to examine what she could eat to quiet her groaning and grumbling stomach.

"Never mind then," the girl stated, her hazel covered eyes showing no food in the damned fridge. All she wanted was one thing to just stuff into her mouth; she was starving and knowing her mother; the one who thought ice chips was lunch; she would have to wait and eat until the party later tonight.

The party that would harbor many of the town's elite and rich was to happen at eight o'clock sharp. This party was being thrown by Julie and Taylor with a little financial backing from ol' Bullit himself.

No, Kaitlin was not going to throw some over the top, crazy MTV's My Super Sweet Sixteen bashes. On the contrary, the party would be small to Newport and Julie's standings. She didn't care, she wasn't a starlet, she was just turning sixteen. Honestly.

The newly sixteen year old was ripped away from her thoughts as she heard the front door being knocked on.

----------------------------------------

Seth walked up the many stairs that led to the door of the Cooper/Roberts home. He knew he would be super early, but he had told Summer he would come and see her and Pancakes, just to see how the relationship that had been going on for three and a half years would be going on after the rejected proposal.

He had taken it pretty rough, the whole, "I'm not ready to marry you," thing by the girl he loved. But he figured, it just wasn't time. Cohen though, to be honestly, he was sick of having to wait and wait for Roberts for her to be ready.

Shit, now that he thought about it, he was pretty much over that after Tijuana. After all, Summer could have done the same thing Marissa had done. Doubt it..

He needed his mind off of Summer. The only problem was, he realized this after he had knocked on the door.

The lanky six foot two raven haired man sighed and stuck his hands in his pockets of his blue jeans. His chest was covered with a black t-shirt that promoted the name of his favorite band at the moment, 'The Subways' in yellow ink over a New York street sign.

He cleared his throat before seeing the door swing open, his dark eyes fixating themselves on the small girl in front of him. Kaitlin. She did remind him a lot of Marissa as much as it pained him to say it, and he knew that Ryan felt the same way.

"Hey, birthday girl.." he said with a grin and a nod of his head. "Is Summer here?" he asked, raising a brow.

"Oh! Seth, she just left with Pancakes," she stated with a shrug of her shoulders. "Oh, thanks." she grinned. "I was wondering why you would come here all early, 'course it's for Summer." she teased. "Here, come in." she stated, moving back so he could enter the lavish home.

Seth stepped in and smirked. "Oh, don't be like that. I could've come to wish you a happy birthday," he stated, matching her teasing tone. "You all right?" he asked, looking at her eyes that had the darkened make up around them.

"What? Oh!" she said, frowning. Oh damn, what a dork! She knew she should've checked her reflection before she checked the door. "Uh, I had a rough night last night." she informed, looking up at Seth who had a pure look of concern on his face.

"Oh? Anything I can help with?" he asked.

"Hmm, doubt it." she shrugged. "Boy drama." she stated, hearing Seth chuckle softly.

"That's life," he informed with a nod. "Well, drama with the opposite sex."

"Thanks, Dr. Phil." she teased with a small giggle.

Seth smirked, "Well," he stated. "All right, serious question," he stated. "You ready for this?"

"Well, what is it?"

"What do you want for your birthday?" he asked.

Kaitlin gave him a look and frowned before thinking for a moment. When the silence was broken, it was Kaitlin, starting to speak.

"I want," she said, "Don't laugh," she smirked.

"I won't, I promise." he nodded.

"I want a boyfriend who is funny, sweet, caring, can be a dork one minute then totally serious the next." she rattled off. "And then, I want a boyfriend who is older," she stated. "More mature." she stated.

Seth grinned, "Haha, you're starting to sound more and more like Julie and Summer at the same time, it's kind of freaky," he smirked.

"All right," he said, nodding. "I'll get out of your hair so you can get ready for you party and I'll try to get you…a boyfriend who is…" he paused.

"Funny, sweet, caring, dorky, serious, older, mature, hot." she stated.

"Fuck, I didn't take notes," Seth teased. "All right, you just…relax and have a good day and I'll see you tonight, all right?" he asked before stepping forward, hugging the small female who was a few years younger.

Seth couldn't help but linger on the hug, his arms wrapped around her warm body, smirking softly.

"Mmm, all right." Kaitlin smiled. "All right, I'll see you later tonight." she stated before feeling Seth's lips press against her forehead in a nice gesture.

"Bye." he told her before walking out of the house, leaving Kaitlin in a small state of shock.

**Author's Comment: xDDD**

**All right, I hope you all liked it, it's a bit fluffy and it'll get a little hotter and heavier in the next few chapters. I swear I'll update this ASAP. XDD PEACE OUT!**


	2. The Presentation

Three hours after Seth and Kaitlin had pulled apart from the hug, the citizens of Newport were stepping into the large Cooper/Roberts home. Lavish hairstyles on the ladies and the latest men's style on the guys. Little did Kaitlin know it, but there was a certain boy downstairs who was wringing his hands together and all. The sixteen year old female let out a small sigh before hearing her bedroom door be knocked on.

"Who is it?" Kaitlin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Tay!" a peppy voice sounded from the other side of the door.

Kaitlin walked over to the door and opened it slowly. "Yes?" she asked, almost to the verge of going downstairs naked; because that fucking zipper on the back of her dress would not cooperate. Kaitlin was not one who would want to wear dresses; ever, but she would want to make a good impression with Seth. After all, he was the only one who wanted to know what exactly what she had wanted for a present.

She didn't sugar coat it. That was her favorite trait of herself. No bullshit crossed against Kaitlin's lips.

Taylor pushed herself into the room and smiled. "Well, everyone's here. Summer, Ryan, Sandy, Kristen, your mom, Gordon, Spencer, Will," she stated. "And a bunch of people who don't really matter."

Kaitlin frowned, "Where's Seth?"

"Why?" Taylor asked, quirking an eyebrow, only to receive a death glare from Kaitlin. "He's downstairs by the punch bowl. He seems kind of awkward there. I think it's because of the whole Summer and Seth break up." she stated.

Kaitlin nodded, "Yeah, probably." she agreed before turning around so her back and the non-coherent zipper was pointing to her half sister, who quickly grasped the cloth in one hand and the metal device in her other.

After two minutes of struggling, Taylor finally got the dress zipped up. Taylor popped her head over Kaitlin's right shoulder. "You look absolutely beautiful."

Kaitlin had dressed in a knee length black and white dress. Her long brown hair had been pulled up in an elegant bun. Her eye make up was giving her hazel eyes a whole layer of dimension.

"Thanks," Kaitlin said before pulling away from the beaming girl and walking out of the room and down the staircase. Her eyes were darting around, wanting to find Seth first. But of course, as fate would have it, Julie intervened when the girl had seen the lanky raven haired boy with a cup in his hand by the dining room table, speaking with Sandy.

"Well, happy birthday, sweetheart!" Julie Cooper beamed before leaning down and kissing her daughter's forehead. "Ahhh, I'm so happy you're finally sixteen." she stated before stepping back for the financer's turn to speak to the birthday girl.

"..Happy birthday, Peanut!" Gordon Bullit boomed, making Kaitlin jump a little before reaching forward, hugging him tightly.

"Oh, thank you so much. For everything!" she grinned before looking at Seth over Bullit's shoulder. He had now moved towards the group a small smirk on his lips as his eyes rested on Kaitlin.

--------------

It was amazing how much his dad could babble. But maybe Seth was only speaking to him about random things like Chewbacca and such because currently, the birthday girl was being distracted by Bullit and her mother. Hmm, how he could get a way to talk to her before the end of the night.

It'd be a challenge, honestly. Seth bid goodbye to his father and looked to Kaitlin who had just been left by the two and now, sitting there in the center of the dining room; sighing softly.

There she was. He felt that she looked so beautiful. The way her dress fit her small frame and how her hair fell around her face.

He was her present but she wouldn't know that until later on.

"So," Seth stated before shrugging his shoulders limply. "This is one hell of a party, eh?" he asked, raising an eyebrow then gave her his patented Seth Cohen grin.

"Yeah," Kaitlin shrugged, before pressing the subject. "What's my present?" she prodded. "C'mon, Seth! Where is it?" she asked, giggling softly.

"Holy hell, relax." he winked. "Uhh," Seth said, shrugging before nodding. "All right, all right, I guess I can give it to you." he grinned before moving behind her, pushing her out towards the door.

She moved quickly, eager to see what the hell Cohen had gotten her.

When the pair had left the party behind, faint sounds of bass flew outside, making Kaitlin smirk up at Seth. "Hurry, I like this song."

True to his word, Seth smirked, "Uhh, do you want your present or not?" he asked, giving her a small wink. "All right, Kaitlin Cooper…close your eyes." he smirked.

Kaitlin, hesitantly let her eye lids close over her eyes. "Honestly, Cohen… does it always have to be about you!" she laughed.

"It's not about me, it's about you." he said with a small nod.

"Show me.."

Seth sighed before putting his fingertips on her stomach, pushing her quickly and then pinning her against the wall of the house, smirking gently.

"Close your eyes, again," he said with a small nod. "Close, your, eyes."

Once again, Kaitlin closed her eyes softly, leaning back.

"Relax," Seth whispered in her ear. "You're safe." he continued, nodding his head as he watched Kaitlin lean her head up to his.

"I'm _not _going to kiss you." he told her with a small nod, "I'm not going to kiss you," he repeated and looked down at her. He had remembered the tears from the night before. "He's going to regret that he lost you," he said, his lips inches away from her neck. "…he's gonna be so sorry that he lost you. So, forget the past, forget the pain. he's going to see what a beautiful woman you are, and he'll want you back." he said before he let his lips brush against hers. "You're a great woman, Kaitlin…" he stated, pulling away.

Kaitlin kept her eyes closed and frowned, "Holy shit…" she said before reaching up, taking Seth's neck in her right hand, dragging him down to her level, kissing him softly.

Seth let his hands go up to her sides, smirking against her lips. This was a great day, and look, it wasn't even his birthday. He made a move to pick her up and smirked as he felt her wrap his arms around his waist.

He pulled away for a minute, "Whoa, whoa, this is your present, I'm thinking you might want to get it later on.." he laughed, nodding his head before pulling away, kissing her head. "I'll see you later," he winked before turning and walking off.

Once again, Seth Cohen had baffled Kaitlin Cooper and she didn't like it.


	3. The Start of Something New

Phone Tag

Author's Notes: I want to thank everyone for reviewing! You all are SOO cool!

I'm so happy SoapNet is playing all of the show from the beginning so whoo! It's at Tijuana so woo.

--this next chapter is going to be in kind of messages, so yeah, from texts to voicemails, hell emails. They're going to get more and more kinky as it goes on so ; CAUTION--

_Hey, guys! You've reached Kaitlin, I'm not available right now so leave your name, number and a brief message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can! _

"Kaitlin, it's me Seth. Listen, I just wanted to see what you were up to tonight, maybe you'd want to go and catch a movie or something.. IMAX? This town sucks, it's the best that I can do, give me a call, you know my number. Later."

---

_It's Seth. Here comes the beep, hope you know what to do with it. _

"Seth, it's me. I'm going out to dinner with my mom tonight, but maybe tomorrow morning we can go to the beach or something? I'd really like to get more of my birthday present, give me a call, yours!"

---  
1 New Message.

Seth flipped his cell phone open to see, 'Mini Coop' written under the sender's name. HE opened it up and smirked at the contents.

'what are u doin?'  
He replied quickly.

'I'm working, what about u?'

'just got out of the shower, wanna c?'

'pffft, puh-lease. Course I do, don't tease me.'

'awww, you're so innocent, Seth. It's cute.'

'me? Innocent? Yeah right.'

'Prove me wrong…'

'I'll be off in one hour, I'll prove you wrong then.'

'xoxo kaitlin'.

---

Hello Kaitlin!

You have 1 Unread Email.

Seth Cohen kaitlin cooper there, baby girl. I'm just sitting here and I was thinking about last night and how you fell asleep in my arms during Titanic. That's like, the number one chick flick in AMERICA and you just.. .pass out, leaving me to bawl like a baby. Lol. Just kidding. I was thinking, you know, are you going to do the debutante ball? I mean, I must say that I am one HELL of a white knight. Yeah, you know, ask Anna. I can do a mean two step and waltz. All right, hit me back. I love you!

Seth.

--

Seth has 5 Unread Emails.

Kaitlin Cooper Seth Cohen Do the debutatnte ball? Fat chance Cohen, but nice try. Titanic is one of the lamest movies ever made. I only like when the ship sinks. Yeah, so the mom is going out for dinner with Ryan's dad, so do you want to come over for some dinner? You'll have to cook because you KNOW I don't know how to really.. I know how to microwave, that is all. All right, I love you too and I'll see you tonight.  
XOXO Kaitlin.

----

1 New Message from Seth:

'I want u, Kaitlin!'

"Seth, you horny little bastard, no way."

'Kaitlin, c'mon!'

"Knock it off, or I'll really get 'tired' and want to go to sleep."

'can I come and visit you?'

"no, you'll do a stupid pervy thing."

'I'm a man, sex is on everyone's mind.'

"Seth, fine. Come over. No funny business."

--

Welcome, Seth. You have two unread emails:

From: Julie Cooper Seth Cohen darling, it's Julie. I think that you and Kaitlin together are a great thing, I just think that you two need to slow down a little bit. Frank and I are going to go out of town this weekend and I want to make sure that you understand that we don't want you to see Kaitlin this weekend. Kthanx!

Jules.

From: Frank Atwood Seth Cohen hear that Julie emailed you, let me just say one thing..

Don't do anything to get caught, Seth. I'll tell Kaitlin the same thing, have fun you two.

Frank.


	4. I'm a sex addict

"My name is Seth Cohen," he paused before taking a deep breath. "And I am a sex addict."

"Awwww, hello Seth!" Kaitlin chimed from the kitchen counter in the Cohen home whilst she watched Seth eat a chocolate chip cookie that she had brought over. "Tell us about your problems!" she said, motioning to Captain Oats.

"You see, I wasn't always like this." he said in between bites of his cookie and sips of the glass of milk in his left hand.

"This?" Kaitlin asked, smirking as she brought her legs up to her chest, watching her boyfriend of one month.

"Yeah, this!" he smirked. "You see, when I started out _having_ sex.. Oh shit, that was just, embarrassing. I mean, honestly. I made noises and I moved and squirmed a lot, it was just straight up uncomfortable."

"Not to mention, awkward." she chimed in, making Seth look at her exasperatedly.

"Excuse me, I'm trying to bear my soul here and I'd appreciate it if you would just let me!" he said, trying to stay as serious as he could with Kaitlin.

He took a long pause, drank the rest of his milk and smirked with satisfaction when Kaitlin was quiet while he did so. "And yes, damned awkward." he chuckled softly.

Kaitlin smirked and shook her head, "You asshole," she teased before Seth stepped in front of her area of the counter, placing his hands on her hips softly.

"Don't be mean, darling. That's just plain rude." he smirked, kissing her lips softly before feeling Kaitlin lean forward, kissing him back fully.

After a few seconds, he pulled away, resting his forehead on her's. "We kinda can't do this," he informed. "I mean, my parents are like… nyeah." he smirked, jerking his head to the right and family room.

"You know," Kaitlin smiled quietly. "For a sex addict, you sure as hell have a sure lot of control." she stated, kissing his lips quickly before plopping off of the counter and out towards the front door of the house, leaving Seth; for the first time; in awe.

--

Kaitlin found herself the next morning in Taylor and Ryan's apartment, head in her hands, watching the magazine below her, sighing in disgust while she watched how John Mayer was dating Jessica Simpson when Taylor stepped in.

The bubbly female looked over at Kaitlin and her reading material and smiled softly. "He will realize that she's a stupid skank and needs to get shot and then he'll come to his senses and come and marry me."

Ryan walked into the kitchen and frowned as he grabbed a banana from the bowl on the center of the table. "I thought that you had no feelings for anyone else but me," he smirked as Kaitlin smirked and let out a small laugh. He was still her 'brother', and she would love him like that. Although, he wasn't that keen on the whole relationship with her and Seth. She could see where he was coming from, though. Honestly; Seth was like, what, twenty-one, twenty-two and she was sixteen? He was playing Magic: The Gathering when she was born. Okay, maybe not Magic, maybe Pokemon. Yeah, Pokemon.

But in time, Ryan came to his senses, fine with the fact that Seth was dating Kaitlin and they were both happy. They hadn't had any huge fight, so that was good.

"So, Coop; what brings you here?" Ryan asked, peeling the piece of fruit.

"Oh, well, Seth was working early and I was bored at home so I thought that I would come and visit my favorite, 'family but not technically family.'" she said, smiling softly.

Taylor dropped her spoon in the sink, glared at Kaitlin for a second before turning to her peppy self once more.

Ryan smirked, "Well, I'm off. I'll call you later," he said, giving Taylor a kiss before looking at Kaitlin. "And I will see you later." he nodded, walking out of the house, leaving the two girls to gossip and giggle.

Taylor smirked, "So, have you and Seth had sex yet?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kaitlin grinned. "Pfft, no, not yet. We've done a bunch of stuff, like, but not had sex yet." she informed.

"Like?"

"You wanna know all the horny details?" Kaitlin smiled. "Taylor Townsend, you whore."

"Shut up and spill!"

"Okay, well, three weeks after my birthday, he came over when mom was gone; and spent the night. He was taking a shower and I was like, super duper bored so I went into the bathroom and we were talking before he finally said to get my ass in the shower with him."

Kaitlin paused with Taylor opened her mouth, giggling a 'No!'.

"Yeah, we didn't do anything more than just, I mean, feel each other up. He did more of the feeling.. But we were really close to finally doing it, but…' she paused again when Taylor giggled again.

"When the water went ice cold."  
Taylor grinned, "Damned plumbing." she winked, nodding her head. "Anything else I need to know?"

Kaitlin took a deep breath. "I… I think about him all the time, Tay. I mean, it's really weird to think but I really do wake up in the morning because I want to see him. I find myself dreaming about waking up ten years from now and being able to see a huge diamond ring on my left ring finger and to have my name to be Kaitlin Cohen," she said quietly. "Every time I see a romantic film I picture me and him as the main characters and I don't think that he feels the same way about me, it's…. maddening."

Kaitlin sighed again before blurting it out.

"I love Seth Cohen." 


	5. Proposals

"Good _god_, Kaitlin Cooper," Seth Cohen baffled when he saw her in front of him and Ryan in the doorway of their home.

"Weird nerdy next door kid, hi." she stated, in an un-interested way before smiling at Ryan.

end flashback

Kaitlin sat in the living room of her home with Pancakes on her lap quietly- her breath being held as she heard the front door; the bunny rabbit hopping off her lap and out towards the front door.

"Pancakes!" a voice said, "Did you miss mommy?"

This was Kaitlin's cue to bounce out of the house. Ten minutes later, she was inside the Cohen's house with a small sigh.

Seth, who was surprised to see Kaitlin, kissed her forehead in a kind manner before quirking his eyebrows. "Summer?" he questioned.

She only nodded and shrugged.

"I talked to her," Seth informed, seeing Kaitlin's eyes bulge out of the sockets. "By force," Seth added. "I wasn't willing." he stated. "She says that she thinks that its bullshit that I asked you out and that she wishes that our relationship goes down the drain." he babbled as Kaitlin threw her head in her face.

"This is pathetic," she informed. "She was one of your best friends, Seth." she complained.

Seth silenced her and shook his head. "You need to relax, because I couldn't give a rat's ass what she thinks about this. Because I love you, and I want to be with you the rest of my life. So whatever she says, can go in one ear and out the other."

Kaitlin watched him and smiled gently before nodding. "I love you too." she informed, kissing his lips before feeling Seth press something on her hand. She rose an eyebrow and pulled her hand away, gasping.

--------------------

Two days later:

Julie Cooper-Atwood sat in the living room of her home and frowned as she saw a few pieces of paper on the floor of the hallway; moving to pick them up before Frank got to them.

It was an email.

[ from Seth Cohen   
to Kaitlin Cooper [ writes:

Kaitlin, I swear! I didn't want to have you think it was an engagement ring. I had to explain it. You still cried! Crazy girl. But like I told you that night. I promise to love you and make sure that you are always taken care of. I want to have you as my wife the day you turn eighteen and I hope that your mother will be all right with it. I love you and I hope that she can see through the age difference like my parents already have.

--

Julie's mouth opened up and read Kaitlin's response.

Kaitlin writes:

Seth! I wish that we could marry each other right now. I love you and I dream of being your's every day. We are going to Vegas all of us this weekend. X33333 Kaitlin

Seth:

I propose that we marry this weekend.

Kaitlin:

You've got it.

---

Julie's voice echoed through the house and Frank ran to see what was wrong; only to be forced with the papers in his hands.

"They're getting married."


	6. You, Me and Elvis, baby

Las Vegas, Nevada. It was an amazing vacation. The sixteen year old girl was shell shocked when she and Seth were able to step into the Little White Wedding Chapel and stand in front of everyone happily.

Taylor and Ryan were happy with the entire idea that the pair could've been married on their vacation. She took a deep breath, adjusting her low-rise jeans and sighed. Her hands were in her back pockets with a small frown, shaking her head quietly. "I am pretty…"

"What, Mrs. Cohen?" Seth questioned, raising his eyebrows at his wife. 

Kaitlin watched him with a smile, shrugging softly. "I don't know, I am pretty excited." she laughed, nodding her head as she played with her hair, shaking her head. "Did you ever think that we would be a married couple?" she asked.

Seth smiled, shaking his head. "Never-ever." he winked. "But now that we are, then… I guess it doesn't matter, huh?" the male asked, walking over to the bed that she was laying on, sliding on top of her with a smirk, putting his hands on either side of her head, cradling it in between his forearms with a chuckle. "You're my wife and I love you until the end of time." he explained, nodding his head.

"And you're my husband, and you're gonna be my one and only until death do us part." she smiled, leaning up and kissing him softly. "I'm so happy that we're gonna be together forever." she stated.

The only way that she and Seth were able to get married was the fact that there were papers that Seth had asked Frank, her step-dad for a few months now, and there was parental consent. The papers had been brought in Seth's suitcase, just in case the two of them would want to be married. Frank knew that Seth cared for Kaitlin and all he could do was deal with the fact that Kaitlin and Seth wanted to get married.

The diamond ring that she wore on her left finger had made her cry quietly as he slid it onto her finger. She smiled, shaking her head softly. "Oh, c'mon, Seth, I cannot believe that you could've bought me this good of a ring." she smirked. Sure, she was raised a Cooper, having the best of everything until she was sent off to boarding school. When she came back home, there was nothing for her to do with her father, since he'd gone away, and her mother and sister were hurting for money. It was terrible and now, she didn't want anything that Seth bought. But this one thing was a different thing. Glancing at her hands, Kaitlin giggled.

The diamond was princess cut, a silver band, she was so amazed at how simple it was, yet how beautiful it was.

Kaitlin cleared her throat and kissed him softly. "You are my hero, Seth." she laughed, nodding her hands, her long brown hair splayed out next around her. After a moment, he glanced at her with a wink.

"You're an amazing," he smiled.

-- later on that night --

The four, Kaitlin & Seth, Ryan & Taylor, were all staying in the Palms casino. At eight thirty, the four had a dinner reservation at the restaurant they were all pretty hungry at the time being. 

Kaitlin wore a black and pink mini dress that reached her mid-thigh, a little sexy. After all, later on tonight, it was their honeymoon later on. Laughing gently, she glanced over at Seth, catching him watching her behind. She shook her head and smirked softly.

"I just hope that dress comes off as quick as possible," Seth whispered in her ear, a small smile playing with his lips. "I absolutely hope so." he winked.

Kaitlin giggled gently and shook her head quietly. "I am sure that it will go ahead and just slide right off." the girl whispered back, nodding.

Ryan grinned at Kaitlin and Seth, nodding. "You two are like…an amazing wedded couple," he stated before hearing his girlfriend speak to him.

"Those two are pretty much an awkward couple, if you think about it." she stated, hugging him around the waist before shaking her head.

Kaitlin and Seth cleared their throats and shrugged quietly. "You know what we need to do?" she asked him with a smile. "You wanna go and check out the pool?" she asked. "I don't think I want any food." she lied, grabbing his hand, winking as Seth grinned.

"Oh ho ho!" he smirked, walking out of the room with his wife, leading her to the pool.

He cleared his throat and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and chuckled, leaning down and kissing her softly.

Kaitlin felt herself lean against him, her arms throwing themselves around his neck with a smile, she deepened the kiss with a small giggle. "I am so happy we're out here. I don't wanna go back to Newport," she complained, shaking her head softly. 

"Only because of your mom." Seth countered.

"Your parents sure don't know you asked me to marry you, either."

"Oh yeah?!" Seth grinned. "They do too know that we are married. I called them before we went out tonight." he smirked. "They wish us the best," he began. "…. and they promise to talk to Julie to make sure that they are gonna be able to handle it." he stated.

"You know where we're gonna live, Seth?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

Seth bit his bottom lip. "Uhhh." he stated softly.

"I have an idea, maybe we could like, stay out in Newport or maybe.. Maybe we could live with Ryan and Taylor for a little bit." he stated, shaking his head. "I mean.. just til we can get on our feet."

Taking a deep breath, she shrugged quietly, before glancing at her hands.

"Fine.. You wanna live with Ryan and Taylor?" she asked. "You're asking them." she muttered.

"Well, damn, Kaitlin!" he stated, shaking his head. "You're… you're kidding me, I mean.. you and I are still pretty fucking much dating… it's like-" he was cut off as Kaitlin let go of him.

"I swear, Seth! It's not that we're just dating! We're FUCKING married right now!" she shouted, shaking her head.

"Well… maybe we weren't ready for it."

"Then.. You should've said no!" she snapped, turning around and walking off.


End file.
